


That's Our Song

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves Niall, he's his best friend in the world. But he falls in love too easily, and he's worried about his latest crush, Liam. When Niall asks him to go on a 'double date' of sorts with him, Liam and Liam's friend Harry, he reluctantly agrees. A perfect night of crazy flirting, cups of tea and cute little kisses are to follow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know, summary sucks. But give it a chance, yeah?? :)

That’s Our Song

 

Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Niall babbled away about his new ‘friend’ Liam. It wasn’t that he didn’t care; Louis is probably one of the most caring people in London. But he’s seen this so many times; Niall meets a guy, they become friends, he slowly falls in love, then gets his heart broken when the other guy lets him know that he’s straight. Some of them are nice about it, and strangely, those are the ones that hurt him the most. Its one thing for a guy to yell at him, call him names. It hurts, but he can get over them.  
It’s another thing completely when the guy tells him they can ‘still be friends’. Because Niall being Niall, he can’t stay away. And every time he sees one of those guys he gave his heart to, he breaks a little more.   
Louis hates to see his best friend hurting. Louis hates to see anyone hurting, but Niall in particular. There’s just something about him. He’s just so…innocent. Like, he’s always reminded Louis of his little sisters, the way he gets excited about the smallest things and the way he can’t keep still for ten seconds.   
He loves Niall; he loves the way he’s always there for him. He loves that he’s so cute and immature, but when Louis needs him he can completely switch to this amazingly wise, caring guy who knows exactly what to say. He’s not in love with Niall though. He might have thought he was a while ago, but the Irishman is 100% not interested in Louis as anything other than a friend. And really, it was just a fleeting crush. He’d moved on within a few days.   
“So what do you think?” Louis stared blankly at Niall, who sighed.  
“You weren’t listening to me.” He said, hurt. Louis felt bad.  
“I was! Okay, no, I wasn’t, but you have been going on about this guy for almost half an hour, Nialler. What were you saying?”  
“I was saying that I want to ask Liam out for a meal, but I don’t know if he plays for my team yet.”  
“And?” Louis could see where this was going. He didn’t like it. Not at all.  
“He has this friend, Harry. I thought maybe we could all go out for a meal as friends and see what happens…” Louis looked away from Niall, knowing that if he looked at those cute little puppy-dog eyes he would melt instantly.   
“I don’t know, Niall…you know I hate blind dates.”  
“It’s not really a blind date.”  
“How is it not really a blind date?”  
“Well…me and Liam will be there.”  
“Ugh, Niall…” Louis groaned. Niall smiled, knowing he’d convinced him.   
“Please?”  
“Fine. But if this Harry guy is gross I’m hooking up with Liam.”  
“Louis!” Niall looked horrified. Louis laughed.  
“Joking, Nialler. Calm down, sheesh.” Niall pouted but couldn’t hide the relief. Louis sighed, his fears confirmed. Niall was, once again, head over heels.   
Sometimes he wondered if Niall ever got tired of living with a broken heart.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“So, how do I look?” Niall asked Louis, rubbing his neck nervously as he glanced at Louis and back to the mirror, re0adjusting his collar for the eightieth time.   
“You look very sexy, Nialler. Can I watch Top Model now please?” he snapped, irritated.   
“Sorry, Lou, but I’m so nervous…”  
“We don’t have to be there for another hour and a half.” He reminded him.   
“I know, but…I want to look my best.”  
“Niall, you’re going to look fabulous no matter what you wear. But…I preferred the black skinny jeans. Red chinos don’t suit you…wait, those are my chino’s!” he shouted, appalled. Niall bit his lip.  
“Sorry, Lou…” the older boy sighed, setting the TV to record Top Model and then turning it off.  
“C’mon then, Niall. Let’s get you dressed up.” He gestured for Niall to follow him into his room. Niall smiled, whooping with joy as he hurried after Lou.   
“Thanks Lou! This means a lot.” He beamed. Louis smiled, ruffling Niall’s hair adoringly.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute. I wouldn’t let an ugly boy wear my clothes. But you do need to get those off…you’re a good three sizes bigger than me. Oh, shit, if you’ve stretched those chinos so help me I’ll-”  
“Be angry at me for about twenty seconds and then get over it because you love me and I’m just too adorable to be mad at?”   
“Pretty much, yeah.” They both chuckled good-naturedly as Niall wriggled out of the chino’s, folding them a little sloppily and handing them to Louis, who proceeded to throw them in the general direction of the bed.  
“Okay, here, these are a little big for me so I guess you can keep them. Wear them with your red polo and you’re good to go.” He handed Niall a pair of beige Chino’s with grey turn-ups and stitching. Niall smiled; he’d liked them ever since Louis had shown them to him when he first bought them.  
“Are you sure? It seems a little plain…”  
“I thought this was supposed to be a not-quite-date?”  
“True…”  
“If you dress casual, Liam will know that you look good no matter what you wear, and if he’s straight he won’t realise you wanted this to be a date and maybe you can just be friends and he won’t have to break your heart.” Niall winced slightly and Louis cursed his big mouth, but then he smiled and he knew he was off the hook.  
“Right, good plan. I’ll be back in a minute.” Louis watched Niall leave. Correction; Louis stared at Niall’s ass while he walked out of his bedroom. There was no real attraction there, but damn did the boy have one fine ass. It would be a crime for Louis not to look.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Louis and Niall walked to the diner they were meeting Liam and Harry at in silence. When they turned the corner, Louis immediately felt Niall tense up beside him and one glance at the diner told him why. Liam was stood just outside the entrance, hands in his pockets, one leg bent to rest his foot against the wall. Louis hadn’t met him, only seen a picture of him and Niall from Niall’s phone, and he had to admit the picture hadn’t done him justice. He was about as tall as Niall, which meant taller than Louis, and had this perfect sandy hair that was just asking to be touched. He was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a band T-shirt, but Lou couldn’t tell which band from the distance.   
“Phwoar. Now I see what all the fuss is about.” Louis nodded approvingly, winking at his best friend. Niall glared, but he was too happy to be angry. Liam grinned at the pair, pushing forward to meet them.  
“Hey Niall! How are you?” he asked, hugging the blonde boy enthusiastically. Niall grinned, blushing slightly as he pulled away.   
“I’m great, thanks Li. Erm, this is Louis, my best friend, flatmate and the bane of my existence.” Louis faked a look of hurt.  
“Wow, thanks. You know, you should probably think twice before insulting the guy who let you borrow his clothes…”   
“Right, sorry Lou. Liam, this is Louis, my amazing, sexy, perfect best friend who I love very much and wouldn’t trade for the world. Better?” he directed the question at Lou, but couldn’t keep his gaze off Liam for too long.  
“Perfect. So, where’s, erm, Harry?” Louis asked, leading the way into the diner and taking a seat at a booth by the window. Liam coughed a little awkwardly, taking a seat opposite him and grabbing Niall’s wrist to pull him down next to him, so close that their thighs were touching. Niall blushed furiously but looked pleased.   
“Erm, well actually, he couldn’t make it. He had to work…I’m sure I told Niall, didn’t I?” they both looked at the blonde, who had suddenly developed an avid interest in the piece of gum wedged in the corner of the window pane.   
“Erm, yes. Yes, you did. Sorry Lou, I guess I…forgot to tell you.” He smiled a little apologetically. Louis sighed, leaning back.  
“Great. Thanks Nialler.” He muttered. He wasn't really angry, though. Just…put out. He’d actually managed to get himself a little excited for this, after he’d made sure with Niall that Harry was definitely gay. Now he was disappointed, and looking at Niall and Liam, had a feeling he was going to be a bit of a third wheel on this one.   
He couldn’t bring himself to be pissed off though. He’d been worried that Niall was, once again, smitten with a guy who would never feel the same way. But he could tell from the look on Liam’s face that he felt the same way Niall did. And he couldn’t help the look of joy on his face because, finally, Niall had found someone. Maybe they wouldn’t work out, maybe they would. But the important thing was that he had someone, someone who liked him back, for the first time since Harry could remember.   
“Erm, you know what guys, I’m not really feeling too well. I think I’m going to head home…sorry to ditch you like this. It was nice to finally meet you, Liam.” He smiled genuinely at the boy, already starting to like him. He could tell he was a nice guy, that he wasn’t the type to play with someone’s feelings. Perfect for Niall.  
“Oh, really? That’s a shame…it was nice meeting you too, Louis. We’ll have to do this again sometime, yeah? Hopefully Harry will be able to make it next time!” he laughed. Louis nodded, smiling as he leant across to hug Niall, who had been staring at him with wide eyes.  
“It’ll be fine. He’s really into you, Nialler.” He whispered in Niall’s ear, quiet enough that Liam had no idea he’d even said anything.   
“Bye guys.” He said one last time before walking out of the diner. He walked down the street and turned the corner, just so that they thought he was really going home. Then he turned into a different street and slowed down, not knowing where he wanted to go.   
After a while of wandering through the streets of London aimlessly he pulled his phone out of his pocket and plugged in his headphones. He only put the left bud in, not wanting to get hit by a car or something because he couldn’t hear anything.   
When it started to rain he looked around, searching for somewhere to take shelter. He was in an area that wasn’t familiar to him but there was a Starbucks, so he made a beeline for the familiar building.  
Once inside he breathed in deeply, inhaling the intoxicating smell of warm coffee. The place was almost empty, which struck him as odd for a Starbuck’s. Then again, it was a Monday, and it was raining, and the area had seemed pretty empty as he’d been walking around.  
He walked over to the counter and sat down. There was no-one behind it, so he took out his phone to check Twitter and Facebook while he waited.   
He didn’t realise how loud his music was, even through the headphones, until he heard someone clearing their throat from behind him. He jumped; almost tumbling off the stool he was perched on, and snapped his head up. And froze.  
“Yellow Submarine? Really? Don’t get me wrong, I love the Beatles, but that has to be their worst ever song. It’s just so….mainstream.” Louis was only half paying attention to what the guy was saying. He was too distracted by the way he looked. He was tall, significantly taller than Louis, and had the curliest, darkest, sexiest mess of hair he had ever seen, and his fingers itched with the desire to reach up and touch it, to see if it really was as springy as it looked.   
It took Louis a second to realise that the Universal Rules of Conversation required him to say something in reply to the boy’s statement, but by then the guy was already smirking at him, dimples on full display. Louis took a breath.  
“Erm…yeah, I feel the same.” He said. The boy raised his eyebrows and Louis mentally scolded himself for letting this gorgeous boy get to him like this. Usually he was extremely confident, and pretty damn great at flirting. Resisting the urge to slap himself, he sat up straighter and cocked his head, smiling his most dazzling smile at the curly-haired angel before him.   
“I mean, I totally get what you mean. It’s too over-played to really be something I enjoy. But I had my iPod on shuffle and I can’t have all the Beatles’ albums and just delete this one song.” He shrugged, flicking his hair in that way he knew made him look irresistible to practically everyone in the world that was attracted to boys. And this particular boy seemed no exception, his confident smirk drooping slightly. Obviously, he was expecting Louis to be shy, quiet, and unsure. He’d been caught off guard when Louis showed his true colours.  
“Erm, well…yeah, it is overplayed. I prefer their lesser-known stuff.”  
“Yeah, so do I. Funny, looking at you, you wouldn’t strike me as a Beatles fan.” Louis said, taking the opportunity to look the boy up and down. Slowly. The guy looked a little taken aback, and then smirked.   
“Really?” he asked, then chuckled and pulled the neck strap of his apron over his head. Louis raised an eyebrow.  
“Whoa there, I’m not complaining, but we did only just meet…you could at least take me to dinner first.” He joked. The guy laughed, looking up to meet his gaze for a second. Louis’ breath hitched; his eyes.  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself; I was just showing you my shirt.” He laughed, pulling the apron down to reveal a black shirt printed with ‘Beatles Boy’ and a picture of the Beatle’s underneath. Louis smiled.  
“Wow, I love that!” he said. The guy nodded, putting his apron back on.  
“Yeah, so do I. So, what do you want?”  
“Um, what?” he replied, confused. The angel smirked again, pointing to the Starbuck’s logo on his apron.  
“This is Starbuck’s…what so you want to drink?” he clarified. Louis laughed, licking his lips as he glanced over at the menu.  
“Erm…okay I know this is a coffee shop but do you do tea?” he asked. The angel-boy rose one perfectly-sculpted eyebrow.  
“Really? You sure?”  
“Yeah. I don’t like coffee.” Lou admitted. The boy laughed, shaking his head.  
“You might find this odd, but since I work in a coffee shop, I don’t really come across many people that don’t like coffee. In fact, I think this is the first drink I’ve ever made here that wasn't coffee.” He said, pressing a bunch of buttons on the fancy machine. Louis could feel a headache coming on even watching him, and made a mental note not to ever get a job at a coffee shop.   
“Yeah, well, I only really came in here because of the rain. I was just walking around and then it started and I was right outside, so I came in. Not that I’m not glad I did.” He said flirtatiously. The boy looked back at him over his shoulder, smiling. His dimples were so adorable…Louis wanted to lick his face.   
“I’m glad you did too. So…what’s a guy like you doing wandering around the streets of London on a Monday afternoon?” he asked. Louis sighed.  
“Long story.”  
“I have time. In case you didn’t notice, business isn’t exactly booming.” He joked, voice flat. Louis glanced around, chuckling when he realised the few customers he had seen when he came in were gone now. The two of them were alone.  
“Well…my friend Niall has this other friend that he was kinda really into, but he wasn’t sure if his other friend was gay. He didn’t want to ask him out and risk being shot down, so he asked me to go with him and we were gonna meet his friend and his friend’s friend at the diner. It was kinda like a blind date, I guess. But when we got there, my ‘date’ had bailed. Well, he had to work, and Niall’s friend did tell him that, but I guess he didn’t want me to abandon him. So anyway, we got there and the two of them kinda hit it off, and it was obvious Niall’s friend liked him back. I mean, they were practically undressing each other with their minds. So, yeah, I sorta started to feel like a third wheel so I left about two minutes after we sat down. Told them I felt ill. I didn’t want to go home though, so I went for a walk and ended up here.” Louis shrugged as he finished explaining. He’d been staring at his cup of tea as he explained, and when he looked up at the angel-boy, expecting to see a look of boredom on his face, was surprised to see him grinning, eyes full of barely-concealed laughter.  
“Did I mention to you that I’m psychic?”   
“What?” Louis was utterly lost. The angel laughed.  
“So, your friend Niall’s friend is called Liam, right?”  
“Right. Wait, how did you…?”  
“Told you, I’m psychic. And, hang on, the other guy, the one you were set up with…he was called Harry, right?”  
“Yeah.” Louis stared at the boy, wide-eyed.   
“And your name…Louis.”  
“You’re kinda scaring me right now…”   
“Hey, Louis. My name is Harry Styles. Pleased to meet you.” He said, winking as he held out his hand to shake. Louis continued staring blankly at him for a second, before it clicked and he threw his head back, roaring with laughter.  
“Oh, wow, don’t I feel like a fool. So, you’re Liam’s friend?” he asked, shaking his hand. He was suddenly feeling much more confident, now that he knew for sure that the guy was gay.   
“Yeah, I am. Well, technically speaking, I’m Liam’s ex-boyfriend.”  
“Whoa, what?”  
“We dated for a while a couple of years ago, but it didn’t work out…our relationship was mostly platonic. But we were young, we’d just come to terms with our sexuality…being the only two gay boys in our year, high school etiquette dictated that we went out. It lasted a week or so, and then we sorta drifted into friendship and we’ve been best friends ever since. Don’t worry, Niall has no competition from me to worry about.” He laughed. Louis smiled, relieved. He’d been worried for Niall’s heart again for a second there.  
“So, about Liam…I don’t mean to sound like the overprotective best-friend, but Niall’s the kinda guy that loves easily. He’s had his heart broken too many times to count, so have to know…is Liam gonna treat him right?”   
“Liam is the most honest, loving, reliable guy I have ever met. And he’s had his heart broken a fair few times too…I guess they’re meant for each other. Don’t worry about your friend; if he gives Liam his heart, it’ll be guarded with his life.” Harry said seriously. Louis smiled, pleased.   
“Good, that’s really good. I hate seeing Niall upset…he's like a puppy. Plus Liam seemed nice…I didn’t want to have to beat him up.” Harry laughed.  
“Liam’s like a puppy too, but only when you get to know him. He puts on a brave face when he’s around new people.”  
“Niall’s the opposite. He’s always this cute, innocent little kid until you get to know him and realise that underneath all that he can be really, really strong and he’s been through more than his fair share of pain.” Louis sighed.   
“Well I promise, you have nothing to worry about.”  
“Okay, thanks. You know, you’d think that after his experience, Niall would be worried about being shot down and heartbroken again by Liam. But no. you know what he was most afraid of today?”  
“What?”  
“He was afraid that Liam would figure out he liked him, turn out to be straight, and be all weirded out. He didn’t want to make the guy uncomfortable. Like, what even is that?” Louis was exasperated. Harry chuckled.  
“For a gay guy, Niall’s gaydar must be pretty shitty. Liam is the most homosexual bastard I’ve ever met. Well, he was. Then I met you.” Harry winked. Lou blushed a little.  
“Well, I do try. But you, on the other hand…you’d be the last guy I’d suspect.” He said. Harry laughed.   
“I’m not gay.” He said, smiling lopsidedly. Louis’ face fell for a second. He fixed it quickly, but not before Harry noticed.  
“Oh…but Niall said…I thought this was…oh, God, this is embarrassing.” Louis said, blushing furiously as he got to his feet.   
“Wait, no, I-” Harry called out. Louis turned away, waving a hand over his shoulder as he speed-walked out of the shop, cheeks flaming. Harry muttered something under his breath before jumping over the counter and running after the smaller boy, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.  
It was the first time they had made physical contact and Louis shivered as the simple touch sent a jolt of electricity down his body. Harry seemed to feel it too as he had a slightly surprised expression on his face when Lou turned around to look at him.   
“Look, don’t apologise, I totally get it-” Harry cut him off with a kiss. Louis froze, shocked. It was only quick, Harry pulling away after a couple seconds, face bright red.   
“Erm…what was that?”  
“I, erm…I’m not gay. I’m bi-curious.” He shrugged. Louis considered the comedy of the moment for a second, and then doubled over with laughter.  
“Louis? Louis, are you okay?” Harry asked.  
“It was…it was just really funny how you said that with a straight face…”  
“Huh?”  
“I’ve never heard someone call it ‘bi-curious’ before.” He elaborated. Harry scrunched his face up even more, conveying his confusion, and Louis just wanted to touch him.   
“Isn’t that what it’s called? You know, when you like boys and girls?”  
“No, it’s called bi-sexual.”  
“Oh. My Nan always called it bi-curious. She always used to say to me; ‘Don’t you ever come here and tell me you’re gay, Harry Edward Styles. You’re bi-curious, and don’t you ever let nobody tell you otherwise.”” He explained. Louis chuckled.  
“Your Nan sounds…interesting.”  
“My Nan was off her rocket. She used to talk to her cats and every time we went to visit her she’d remark on how big I was getting, and telling me my period was going to start anytime now. At my seventeenth birthday party she pulled me into a corner and said; ‘Don’t feel bad, Harry, you’re just a late bloomer’.” By the time he was finished speaking, Louis was laughing hysterically again.  
“It must have been the curls…they are slightly feminine.” Louis joked. Harry wrapped a lock of hair around his finger and pulled it tight, staring at it quizzically.  
“Hmm…maybe I should start straightening it. Or better yet, I’ll get it cut.”   
“No, don’t!” Louis protested. Harry smiled, amused.  
“Oh, really? Why ever not?” he asked. Louis grinned, stepping closer to tug lightly on a stray curl.   
“I like it curly.”  
“Who said I cared about what you like?”   
“I did.”  
“Oh really? Since when are you the boss of me?”  
“Since now.” He mumbled quietly, before leaning in and kissing the curly boy before he could come up with any more horrific suggestions on how to mutilate his body.   
The kiss was, yet again, short and sweet. But to Louis, it was perfect. He’d never been the type to fall easily, not like Niall. But Harry…Harry was different. He couldn’t help but feel like…like Harry should be his. Like he had to know this guy.   
“Hey, Louis…”  
“Harry…”  
“Do you want to go out sometime?”  
“Yes. Definitely.”  
“That’s good. I do too.”   
They smiled at each other for another few minutes before Harry pecked him on the lips again.  
“Do you want a lift home?”  
“Sure. What time do you finish?”  
“Actually, I was supposed to close up before you came in. If you’d been anyone else I would have asked you to leave.” He blushed a little, looking down. Louis smiled, pulling his face up by his chin.  
“Really?” he asked, touched. Harry nodded.  
“Aw…that’s pretty damn adorable.”  
“Shut up. C’mon, I’ll get my stuff and we can go. Wait here.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Louis was beaming as he walked into his apartment, swinging his headphones around his finger and whistling Yellow Submarine.   
“You look pleased with yourself.” Niall commented when he walked into their small lounge. He cocked his head, wondering what Niall was doing home.  
“What’re you doing here?”  
“I live here…”  
“I know, dumbass. But I figured you would have gone home with Liam, you know…bitches in season and all that.” He winked. Niall flushed, shaking his head.  
“We’re, erm…we’re taking it slow.” He said pathetically. Louis groaned.  
“Please, tell me you at least kissed him.”   
“Yeah, I did. I mean…it got a little heated and things were great, but then…I got scared. I guess everything came back to me, and I suddenly couldn’t stop thinking about how bad it hurts when guys break my heart and…I told Liam all about my past heartbreaks. He was really nice, and he promised he’d treat me right, but we can take things slow. He’s so nice, Harry. I think…I think he could be a keeper. What do you think?”  
“I think I agree with you. I can tell you for sure that Liam isn’t like those other guys. He’ll treat you right.” Niall frowned.  
“How do you know?”  
“Well, as you probably figured out, I didn’t actually come home. I went for a little walk, and ended up in this little Starbuck’s I didn’t even know existed. And there was a guy in there…and get this; his name was Harry.”  
“Harry? As in, Liam’s Harry?”  
“The very same!”  
“Whoa, that’s…strange.”  
“It is, isn’t it? Anyway, we got to talking, and…Liam’s a good guy. And he's had his hear broken a few times too. I think you guys are gonna be good for each other.”  
“And you and Harry?”  
“What?” Louis was surprised; how did Niall know there was anything between him and Harry?  
“Lou, you walked in swinging your headphones, whistling and you had the biggest smile I’vve seen on your face for years. Did you have sex?”  
“No! We only just met, Nialler.”  
“That’s never stopped you before…”  
“True…but no, this is different. We kissed a little, but that was it. Oh, and he gave me a lift home. I’m meeting him at the movies tomorrow.” He shrugged.  
“You really like him, don’t you?”  
“I-I don’t know. This is new to me. I know for sure I’ve never felt like this about a guy I’ve just met.”  
“Yeah, Lou, you like him. You like him a lot. Wow, it looks like things are really picking up for us in the love-life department, doesn’t it?” he beamed, standing up and stretching. Louis smiled lopsidedly, thinking about Harry’s messy curls, his gorgeous eyes, his sexy body...  
“I’m going to bed, Niall. See you in the morning.” He said, walking past him towards his bedroom door.   
“What’s that?” Niall called after him. He turned, puzzled.  
“What’s what?”  
“You were whistling.”  
“I was?”  
“Yeah. What was it?”   
“Oh…nothing.”   
But he knew exactly what it was. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, plugging his headphones in and setting it to repeat ‘Yellow Submarine’.   
He then scrolled through his address book to find the new number that Harry had put in there for him.

 

Do you remember the first thing you said to me? –L x

 

Erm…something about Yellow Submarine, right? Why? –H x

 

Yeah. That’s our song now, Haz. –L x

 

We have a song? –H x

 

Yeah. –L x

 

Good. I’m glad. You wanna know a secret? –H x

 

What? –L x

 

I love that song. –H x

 

Me too. –L x


End file.
